


Hale Family Photos Are Seen

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: A story in how Cora shows everyone baby photos of the hales and Derek blushes





	

The Pack were over at Derek Hales 'house' when Cora, Derek's little sister came in with many photo albums. "What's That" questioned Stiles Stillinski "Photo Albums" Answered Cora Hale "Cora no, not the baby photos" moaned Derek "Sorry Bro, but they need some blackmail" "Fine".

They all sat down and opened the first one, "Who's this?" asked Allison Argent "That's Cora and my mother, Talia Alice Hale, my Dad: Nicolas Davie Hale and my older sister Laura Melanie Hale." Replied  Derek.  
The photo was of a girl with long black wavy hair, pale skin and large hazel eyes wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white off the shoulder t-shirt, she looked about 25.  
Talia was standing with a guy that had honey brown hair pulled to the side and dark blue eyes. They were both holding a child about 5 who had long, straight, honey-brown hair with hazel eyes and she was wearing a white shirt with a pink flowery shirt.  
"Is that Laura?" Questioned Alison "Yes it is" said Derek sadly "Awwww there all so cute" Squealed Lydia "Wow Lydia you have quite the pair of lungs" said Stiles as he laughed.

The next photo was a school photo of Laura she looked about 6 and she had her hair in two pigtailed plaits and she had a dark blue dress with black shoes.  
"Awww Laura looks adorable" said Isaac "Yeah she did" said Cora softly.

The third photo is of a baby that looks about 2 weeks old and has a tuft of black hair and the largest hazel eyes and the most adorable smile, the baby was being held by Laura and she looks about almost seven and she's holding him and just grinning.  
"Is that Derek" questioned Scott "Yup" said Cora popping the P "OMG HES DO TINY AND CUTE!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Lydia and Stiles meanwhile Derek was in the corner absolutely Scarlet.

They closed that album and picked up the next one it was labeled Family Photos, the first one of this album was in three parts each of a child taking there first steps.  
The photo after that was a family portrait, Talia was wearing a white dress with red flowers and her black hair falling down her back on soft waves. Nicolas was wearing a pair of black dress pants, black shoes, a white shirt with a black and red striped tie and a black jacket.  
Laura was wearing a white dress with red flowers along the bottom and a red belt with little white boots and her hair braided back into a fishtail, Derek had his hair combed and as wearing the same as his Father and little Cora who was only 3 was wearing a light pink skirt with a white singlet and little pink flats and her hair in two pigtails.

"Wow" was all that could be said. They put away the albums and said goodbye till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys  
> xx


End file.
